A New Kind of Adventure
by populette
Summary: Mimi and Matt are parents, it's pretty AU Alternate Universe no realy action, pretty happy but still contains the drama that i thrive on! :Also i really suck at naming things so yea i realize the title kinda corny but bear with me people!REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I so don't own Digimon I'm not sure who does but it aint me so like don't sue!! Please and Thankyou**

_**Flashback to October, 2002:**_

_A solemn Mimi Tachikawa stood outside of a large Marble door. She had been contemplating and hesitating to ring that door bell ever since she had arrived almost an hour ago. Because the news she had, had two extremely different ways it could go, he would either be happy or really mad and she wouldn't be able to handle it if he was mad about this. Then there was the whole, how to say it? What if his mother answers the door, would she be able to take his mom giving her a cheery warm welcome and then turning against after she told him her news. Would he tell his parents? Would she tell hers? How was this going to work she wasn't even sixteen yet! But she had to do something so she knocked very lightly on the door, hoping that maybe they weren't home and she could come back later, though in the back of her mind she knew if she was to leave now she wouldn't have the strength to come back._

"_Who's this?" Asked a womanly voice in a thick Spanish accent, Mimi recognized her to be the maid Rosella._

"_Um it's me, Mimi" Mimi said softly staring at her feet._

"_Ah yes, the young master just got back he is up in his room go ahead" She smiled. Yet another really nice person who would be hating her soon._

_Again Mimi knocked ever so lightly on the door._

"_It's open" A lazy voice called._

"_Hey" She said softly standing in the door way._

"_What's up baby? Did I know you were coming?" Matt Ishida asked turning off his TV._

"_Uh no listen can I talk to you about something?" Mimi asked timidly._

"_Sure yea come sit down" Matt said anxiously, knowing that something was wrong, his girlfriend of six months was never this quiet or this scared._

"_Uh okay this is hard to say because I don't know how to say it" Mimi said tears lining her eyes._

"_No don't worry babe, I'm here for you" Matt said softly pulling her close._

"_Okay Matt now please promise me that you'll hear me out before getting mad" Mimi said taking a deep breath._

"_Listen to me, I won't get mad no matter what you have to tell me" Matt assured her give her cheek a kiss._

"_So uh I went to the doctor the other day and I um found out that I'm…" Mimi trailed off._

"_You're??" Matt asked uneasily._

"_Pregnant" Mimi choked out before giving in as her tears flowed incessantly._

"_Wait you're what?" Matt asked all the color leaving his face, he jumped up._

"_You heard me" Mimi said in between sobs._

"_But you can't, because then I, Mimi we really need" Matt rambled incoherently._

"_I am pregnant okay, and you know what forget it" Mimi cried._

"_No wait Mimi please, answer me this question was there-_

"_Anyone else, no there wasn't I would never cheat on you Matt and when I asked the doctor he said I had conceived it late September, which was when-_

"_We were at my uncle's beach house in Malibu, we were so stupid!" Matt shouted._

"_Well now I guess we're paying for it" Mimi whispered._

"_Mimi I can't have a kid, neither of us is ready for this you're gonna have to get rid of it" Matt said desperately._

"_No, I'm not killing my own child okay, I'm not going to do it if you don't want to be in it's life fine, this is goodbye Matt Ishida" Mimi said coldly now fresh new tears forming in her eyes._

"_Look Mimi you need to think about this" Matt tried to reason._

"_This is as much you're fault as it is mine, the only difference is I'm handling it and you're not" She said unemotionally before leaving an extremely disorientated and troubled Matt behind._

_**End Flashback**_

**Ages:**

**Matt: 21**

**Mimi-20**

**Tai-21**

**Sora-20**

**Tk-19**

**Kari-19**

**A/N-All of the characters that I make up as Matt and Mimi's friends are around the same age as them**

**Descriptions: **

**Illiyanna (Liya) Marie Ishida- She's going to be four years old, she looks like a mix between Matt and Mimi both, she has strawberry blonde hair (not pink! Like reddish blond) sapphire blue eyes which she got from her father, and light skin. She's extremely hyper and cant sit still for a second. **

**Isaac Matthew Ishida- He's seven months old and really cute, looks like Matt already except for his distinct green eyes which he got from neither of his parents, but everything else from his hair to his feet is exactly like Matt's.**

**10:00 am, January 23 2007- Liya's 4th birthday:**

**Normal Pov:**

A girl in pink footed pajamas bolted up in her bed as soon as her eyes opened. She knew what today was. It was all her mom and friends had been talking about for weeks now. She tiptoed past her brother's nursery careful not to wake him up and continued to walk to her parents room, who were still asleep.

"Daddy" She whispered. No response.

"Daddy!!" She exclaimed jumping on top of his stomach.

"Ugh" Matt groaned pulling her on top of him.

"No I don't wanna sleep" She whined.

"Liya baby what's wrong?" Mimi asked sleepily.  
"Nuthin, when are everyone comin mommy?" Liya asked eagerly wanting to get her birthday started.

"In a little while" Mimi answered taking Liya into her lap.

"How old are you now Princess?" Mimi asked cuddling her daughter.

"Umm deese many" She said putting up four fingers.

"How many?" Matt asked turning over.

"I said-

But she couldn't finish because Matt grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Daddy!" She squealed in between giggles.

"Babe Isaac's gonna wake up" Mimi said smiling.

"No he wont" Matt winked still tickling her.

"Daddy stop" She said laughing.

"Babe let her go" Mimi said shaking her head.

Liya stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"What time is it?" Mimi asked suddenly panicked.

"Uh 10:06" Matt said indifferently.

"Oh my god everyone's going to be here soon, and we still haven't gotten pictures, baby please get ready and make sure you keep an ear out for Isaac" Mimi said turning the baby monitor on.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"I have to get Liya ready all of her friends are going to be here soon not to mention all of their parents and jeez I have so much to do" Mimi said her voice filled with apprehension.

"Babe chill, it'll be fine its Liya's party anyway why are you stressed?" He asked.

"Oh just get ready" She said annoyed.

"Come on baby let's get you ready" Mimi said taking out Liya's dress.

"Babe you ordered the cake right?" Mimi asked before going downstairs.

"Yes the Barbie one right?" He asked.

"Yeap" Mimi said taking Liya downstairs, to the big bathroom.

"Let's put your dress on" Mimi said putting the baby pink dress on her.

"Stand still lemme do your hair" Mimi said.

"Okay let's see" Mimi said turning her around.

"My baby, you look so pretty" Mimi said smiling.

"I wanna show daddy" Liya said.

"Come on and then you're gonna go put on your crown and Mommy's gonna take lots of pictures" Mimi said kissing her.

"Kay" She said.

They walked in to find Matt and Isaac both still asleep.

"See this is your daddy" Mimi said rolling her eyes.

"Babe I told you to get up" Mimi said sitting on to of him.

"Tell me when exactly I became a couch" Matt said sarcastically.

"Stop whining, look at your daughter" Mimi said turning his face to her.

"You look beautiful princess" Matt said kissing Liya.

"Go put on your crown baby" Mimi said to her.

"Fine" Liya said going into her room.

"I'm so serious get up babe they're going to be here soon" Mimi said.

"I'm up but you have to get off of me first" Matt pointed out.

"Why'd you bring Isaac in here?" I asked looking at my baby boy.

"He was like crying plus he I hadn't seen him all of yesterday so" Matt said looking through his closet.

"Wear something nice" Mimi said kissing Isaac on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me know I was going to go in my boxers and Metalica T- shirt" Matt said sarcastically.

"Grumpy" Mimi joked.

"Yea, yea babe I'm going to wear this okay" Matt said holding up a navy blue button up and black pants.

'That's fine, come out quick because I have to get ready and you have to take Walfy" Mimi told him.

(A/N: My nephew's name is Isaac and we all call him Walfy I dunno why but I thought it'd be cute if Mimi called him that once in while)

"He's asleep, and his name's Isaac I still don't understand why you call him Walfy" Matt said shaking his head.

"It's cute plus because when he was born he reminded me of a waffle and wafly sounds stupid" Mimi said.

"And walfy doesn't" Matt said with a smile.

"Anyway he wont be sleeping for long because I'm going to wake him up" Mimi smiled.

"Why?" Matt asked confused.

"Because I have to get him ready" Mimi said simply.

"He's going to be really cranky" Matt shrugged walking out the door.

"Walfy wake up" Mimi said softly.

Isaac started to stir.

"We let Daddy pick out your clothes, it was part of a deal, so let's see how bad it is" Mimi joked while taking out his clothes.

Mimi put a nets (New Jersey Nets) jersey on him and black shorts.

"I'm sorry your have to wear this" Mimi said apologetically.

"Babe!!" Mimi called.

"Yea?" Matt asked with shaving cream all over his face.

"You want him to wear this?" She asked incredulously.

"Why not? He looks good" Matt grinned looking at his son.

"He looks like you" Mimi said distastefully.

"I think that's a good thing, because let's face it if he looked like you-

"Of course if I'm not attractive why'd you go out with me?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Because I felt bad for you" Matt joked.

"Mmhmm that's why you fought so hard to get me?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

"In your dreams" He smiled.

"Jerk" Mimi said.

"I love you" Matt countered picking Isaac up.

"Shouldn't you finish shaving first?" Mimi asked with a smirk.

"Right" Matt said putting him back down.

"Once again I'm sorry" Mimi said taking another look at his attire.

Isaac didn't care though contrary to what Matt thought, he was really happy right now.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" Mimi said answering the phone

"Mimi!! It's me Sora" The person said.

"Hey Sor, I haven't heard from you in such a long time" Mimi said excitedly.

"It's been a week, but listen I wanted to say Happy Birthday to Liya before we came" Sora said.

"Sure I told her to go put on her crown but I'm not sure where she is now" Mimi said putting Isaac in between pillows so he wouldn't fall of the bed.

"I still cant believe you bought her the solid gold crown, she's four" Sora giggled.

"You thought that was bad you know what Matt's mom got her?" I asked Sora.

"What?" Sora asked.

"A 24 karat gold name plate necklace with diamonds for her full name and a 24 karat Id bracelet with her full name on it" I said leaving the room to find my daughter.

"Woah that's one spoiled kid, how much did that cost?" Sora smiled.

"You're telling me, she said something like $1500" Mimi laughed.

"Wow" Sora said.

"Yup the lives of the rich" Mimi smiled.

"Your one to talk, you and Matt have enough money to buy her like a million of those" Sora said.

"Only because of his inheritance and he still wants to work, he's so stupid" Mimi said with a smile.

Mimi found Liya watching Dora the Explorer.

"Princess, Sora wants to say Happy Birthday" Mimi said handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Liya asked.

"Happy Birthday!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thank you auntie Sowa" Liya giggled.

"How old are you" Sora asked.

"Uh um dese many" Liya said holding out four fingers.

"Baby Sora cant see you tell her how old you are in numbers" Mimi smiled.

"Oh I mean four" She laughed.

"Big girl now, anyway sweetie I'll see you at your party, you wanna give it back to mommy?" Sora asked.

"Kay" Liya responded and gave Mimi the phone back.

"Liya where's the crown I told you to put on?" Mimi asked taking the phone.

"On the table" Liya said.

"Come here lemme put it on" Mimi said picking up the crown.

"Sorry Sora" Mimi apologized putting the phone to her ear.

"Anyway who else is coming to this thing?" Sora asked.

"A lot of like Liya's friends and like their parents obviously" I told her.

"hmm like who?" Sora asked, while Mimi straightened her crown.

"Uh Alex and Danielle with Cady (pronounced like Katie) and Jay J, hmm Tina with Dessie and Lilly, Um Nikki and Terry with Aly, Mikey and Sammy, let's see Sue and Eric with Angie and Andre, obviously Nat and Chris with Bella and Meriya, and Mel and Paul with Danny and Tony" Mimi told her.

**(A/n: Bella is Liya's best **tell me **friend she's like around four, her name is Isabella but shortened to Bella it's pronounced Beya because in Spanish double L is pronounced like Y)**

"Plus, you Tai, Kari and Tk obviously you guys are VIP" Mimi added.

"Yea you'll have to reintroduce me to everyone except Natalie and Chris because they're the only two people I know" Sora laughed.

"Yea they're just mine and Matt's friends that have like kids, it works out because like we can hang out and like Liya can play with her friends, Isaac's a little young but oh he has a girlfriend you'll see her" Mimi laughed.

"Isaac does? Awh he's soo cute obviously all the girls in the play pen are all over him" Sora joked.

"He is cute, anyway Sora when are you coming?" Mimi asked.

"In like probably half an hour" Sora said.

"Ugh get here quicker" Mimi whined.

"I'll try but I gotta do my make up still so I'll talk to you later" Sora said.

"Okay bye" Mimi said hanging up.

"Come here Liya lemme see you" Mimi said.

Liya did a little twirl.

"Don't mess up your hair or dress okay?" Mimi told her walking out.

"Yes mommy" Liya said.

Mimi went back into the room and saw that Isaac wasn't there.

"Matt!!" Mimi screamed.

"What??" He asked running up the stairs with Isaac in his arms.

"What the hell, you could've told me I started freakin out when I didn't see the baby in here" Mimi said almost ready to cry.

"I'm Sorry" Matt said kissing her.

"I'm way too jumpy" Mimi sighed.

"You need to be realistic, would a baby really just disappear?" Matt asked with a slight smile.

"Shut up" Mimi said.

"Just saying" Matt shrugged kissing her cheek.

"Yea, yea I'm going to get ready" Mimi said kissing Isaac on the cheek.

**Mimi's Pov:**

Everyone's going to be here soon and I'm not even ready. I was wearing something real nice, it was this pink V-neck no sleeves dress that ended a little before my knees. I had straightened my hair the other night and now I was putting little curls and the end just to make it look a little more full and not so plain. I put on some cover up, a little mascara, lip gloss and light pink eye shadow. And done, see the me before kids would've taken hours to get ready, the me now knows I don't have that kind of time.

Ding Dong Ding dong

Don't tell me people are here already.

I got into the entrance way and saw Matt talking to some guy in our living room.

"Babe, apparently your mom wants lots of pictures" Matt said.

"Ugh, she always does stuff like this, are you a photographer?" I asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Tachikawa wants lots of pictures of her granddaughter's 4th birthday and because her and Mr.Tachikawa are still at the Vineyard, hired me to take them" He explained.

"Fine some now and tell my mom to make double copies since I wont have time to take the pictures now" I sighed, she always did stupid stuff like this.

"Okay she wants about ten of just Illiyanna and then a few of both grandkids and then some of the whole family" The photographer said.

"So before we begin what's your name? so I don't call you photographer guy the whole time you're here" I asked him.

"Mercin" He sighed.

"Mercin?" Matt whispered to me.

"Whatever" I shrugged.

"So where is she?" Mercin asked impatiently.

"Babe where'd Liya go?" I asked.

"Liya??" Matt called.

"Liya" He called again.

"Hold on lemme check up stairs, take Isaac" Matt said giving me Isaac.

About 30 seconds later Matt was back with a very mad Liya in his arms.

"Liya what happened?" I asked.

"I don't wanna take pictures" She said madly.

"Liya baby please" I said rubbing my forehead.

"No" She said defiantly.

"Illiyanna Marie you're being a brat and so help me if I don't cancel your party if you keep it up" I said now losing my patience.

"Babe, it's her birthday if she doesn't want to-

"Don't" I said putting a hand up, he always went soft when it came to Liya.

"Fine" She said defeatedly

"This is for you princess, I want these of you so I can remember them and so does grandma" I said softly kissing her forehead.

Me Matt and Isaac sat on the sofa while he took pictures, I was glad she complied when he asked her to do the poses and actually smiled in most of them.

"Okay now both of them" He said.

So he sat both of them on the floor and they were of Liya playing with Isaac, one of Isaac and Liya laughing, another were Liya was holding Isaac and one where she was kissing his cheek and he was laughing. They all looked really cute.

"Can we wrap this up?" Matt asked getting impatient.

"This is art Mr.Ishida you can't rush it" He said snootily.

"Art my ass" Matt muttered.

"Behave and later on I'll show you some poses" I whispered into his ear.

"Well when you put it that way" Matt grinned putting both arms around me.

"Alright the whole family" He said.

Those were pretty basic. I sat on the one seat sofa with Isaac in my lap, Matt stood behind it with his arm around my shoulder and Liya stood next to me. One was of Matt holding Isaac and Liya in my lap and the other was of Matt hold Liya and Isaac on my lap.

"Done yet?" Liya asked crankily.

"Yes baby we are" I told her.

"Make sure you tell my mother to make doubles" I told him.

"Okay" he said leaving.

"God I hate that guy" Matt said the minute he left.

Liya left into hers and Isaac's playroom.

"Well at least we took the pictures in our house this time and not in that photography place like your parents had us do" I said looking on the bright side.

"You remember when both of our parents were so angry and ashamed that they wanted nothing to do with us?" Matt asked.

"Yup" I said.

"Yea I miss that" Matt said shaking his head.

"You know I don't think I told you how sexy you look" Matt said putting his arms around my waist.

"Well you can tell me now" I said turning to face him.

"You look extremely sexy" Matt said kissing me.

"You sure have a way with words" I joked.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Great" Matt groaned going to answer the door.

He answered the door.

"Hey Matt!" Natalie's perky voice said.

"Hey Nat, where's Chris?" Matt asked letting her in.

"Oh he's just bringing Meriya out of the car" She said coming in, Bella right behind her.

"Hey Bella" Matt said.

"Hi" She said.

Okay both Chris and Natalie and Hispanic, (Isabella) Bella has light brown hair and light brown eyes she's four, and Meriya has has light brown hair and hazel eyes, she's 5 months old.

"Gonna invite me in or what?" Chris asked behind Matt.

"Dude you need an invitation?" Matt asked with a grin doing that hand shake thing that guys do.

"Nah you're right" he said coming in.

"Where's Liya?" Bella asked looking around.

"Oh come on the birthday girl's in the play room" I said taking Bella there.

"Liya, look who's here" I said walking in.

"Bella!" Liya squealed giving her a hug.

"Happy birthday" Bella said.

"Okay girlies you play I'm bringing Isaac in here too so keep an eye on him" I told them.

"I'll be right back guys lemme put Isaac in the room with them" I said picking him.

"Okay guys play nice and Liya if Isaac cries you call me or Daddy okay?" I told her.

"Yes" She said distractedly.

"Okay" I said sitting next to Matt on the sofa.

They were all laughing.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"The boys were just telling me about one crazy night" Natalie smiled.

"Really?" I asked looking at Matt

"Not crazy really" Matt said nervously.

"Apparently your boy made a pass at a coat rack" Natalie said smirking.

That made me laugh, I was expecting something worst.

"I have to come out partying with you two" I laughed.

"In his defense it had a very feminine shape to it" Chris added.

"When was this anyway?" I asked.

"When we went out for Chris's 21st" Matt said.

"The night you told me and Natalie you guys were going to have a quiet night at home with the guys?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Matt.

Ding dong

"Saved by the bell" I heard Matt mutter to Chris.

I lightly hit him over the head before going to answer the door.

"Terry, Nikky!!" I exclaimed hugging both of them. Nikky has light blonde hair and light blue eyes, Terry has brown hair with blue eyes.

"Where are Aly and Mikey?" I asked looking for their other two kids.

"Aly couldn't find her bear and she won't give Mikey back his until she finds hers" Terry said smiling.

Alright, Alyssa (Aly) and Michael (Mikey) are twins, they're both five years old. Aly has dark brown hair and blue eyes, Mikey's hair is a little lighter brown and he also has blue eyes. They're adorable. Samuel (Sammy) is their youngest son, he's two and has blonde hair and gray eyes, he looks a lot like Nikky.

"Alyssa Taylor Bennett if you don't give your brother back his bear and get inside the house I'm taking both of you home!" Nikky yelled, by the look on her face I don't think she knew why her kids were still in the car.

"Yes Mom" They said together.

"Sorry hon, they just don't know how to behave sometimes" Nikky said giving me a hug.

"Tell me about it" I agreed.

"Hi!" Aly said, Mikey right behind her.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Nikky asked sitting down.

"Playing with Bella, cmon guys why don't you go too" I said talking to Aly, Mikey and Sammy.

"Okay" Aly said happily, Mikey following her.

"Sammy why don't you go too?" I asked, he didn't answer, he put his face into his Dad's chest.

"He fell asleep in the car now he's being shy" Nikky told me.

"It happens" Matt said.

(A/N: Okay I so don't feel like giving everyone an entrance, so about an hour has passed and almost everyone is here, the only people left are Tai and Sora, I promise I'll introduce you to everyone once they get here)

"Sora this is the third message I've left you, where are you?" I asked.

Ding Dong

"Finally!" I exclaimed seeing Tai and giving him a hug.

"Hey, where's the god daughter?" Tai asked coming inside.

"Where's Sora?" I asked back.

"She's coming, she had the weirdest freak out before we left that's why we were late" Tai said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I dunno, ask her I kinda forgot, anyway where is Liya?" He asked again.

"Playing with her friends, ask Matt to get her, I'm gonna go see what's up with Sora" I told him going out side.

I saw Sora sitting in the passenger seat, I tapped on the window, she looked up and she looked real upset, she wasn't crying or anything it's just one of those things you can see as soon as you look into a person's eyes. She unlocked the doors and I hopped into the driver's seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked her immediately.

She opened her mouth then closed it.

"Sora come on tell me" I urged.

"Mimi I can't fit into the dress I bought three months ago, I bought it for my and Tai's anniversary that's next week and I can't fit into it" She whispered.

"Oh Sora we'll go shopping tomorrow and buy you a new dress, so you put on like five pounds it looks good you needed" I smiled giving her a hug.

"No you don't understand, I missed two birth control pills and me and Tai have had sex since then" She said now on the brink of crying.

"Wait Sora, you're pregnant?" I asked her, shocked.

"I don't know Mimi, but I've been feeling sick to my stomach every time I get up for like the past month, I have weird mood swings and even weirder cravings and now this" Sora confessed looking down.

"Yea that sounds about right" I said softly.

"Mimi, this isn't what he wants I know it, he's going to get mad and leave me, it is my fault" She said crying.

"Sora, no way you and I both know Tai wouldn't do that, not to you anyway he's been in love with you since forever and you my friend aren't easily forgotten" I told her truthfully. Sora smiled at that.

"And if he does, which I'm 150 percent sure he wont, I'll make it so he'll never get anyone else pregnant ever" I smiled.

"And also it is so not your fault, it's definitely both of yours" I told her.

"But do I deserve to have a baby? I mean I can barely take care of myself. Sora asked softly.

"Sora there are so many people who don't deserve kids, like the Hitlers, or the Bin Ladens, even Melanie and Dave Tachikawa should've take a pass at procreating, but you and Tai no way you guys are going to be great" I reassured her.

"You think?" Sora asked a little happier.

"Of course, I mean I've seen both of you with Liya and Isaac and I mean they're not even your kids I can't even imagine how lucky your kids will be" I said sincerely.

"Thank you" She said wiping her tears.

"Come here you idiot" I said giving her a hug.

"Don't mention this to anyone until I know for sure?" Sora asked locking the car once we got out.

"My lips are sealed" I smiled.

"Not even Matt right?" She asked.

"Oh sorry I thought he fell under the category of thing thanks for clearing that up Sora" I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha" Sora said following me inside.

"Okay so introduce me to everyone" Sora whispered to me.

"Okay well that's Natalie you know her and Chris right?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

"And that's Terry and Nikky they have three kids, Aly, Mikey and Sammy" I told her.

"Gotcha" Sora replied.

"Alright this is Tina" I said introducing Sora to a young woman of about 24, she has brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Hi" Sora said.

"Her kids are right there Desmus (dessie) right there, the one with the light brown hair and the tan" I pointed for Sora.

"Okay and the other one?" Sora asked.

"Oh Lillian (Lilly) she's the little Hispanic girl in the skirt, not Bella obviously, she's like three." I told Sora.

"And no dad?" Sora asked in a low voice.

"Nope, he's a jackass, pays a shitload of child support though" I said.

"Okay this is Sue, her and Eric have two kids" I said introducing Sora to the girl sitting next to Tina. She has green eyes and brown hair.

"Angela (Angie) is four she's standing next to Liya over there see her, the one with the really light brown hair that's Andre" I told her pointing to a little boy of about two he has brown eyes and brown hair.

"Now the two blonde boys over there and Daniel (Danny) and Anthony (Tony) they're Mel's boys" I told her pointing to the Danny who's six and Tony who's four.

"And the last people are Alex and Danielle they have two kids too, see the little girl with the dark brown hair and light green eyes, that's Cadyn (Cady) and she has a younger brother who's like I think two now his name's Jayden James(Jay J) he's the one with the light brown hair and blue eyes" I told her pointing to the two kids.

"Why do they look so different?" Sora asked.

"Oh coz Alex is Hispanic he's like full Puerto Rican and Danielle's like white, blue eyes blonde hair, so both of them are like mixed" I said.

"Oh" Sora said.

"Yea well apparently Spanish guys love white girls" I said with a laugh.

"Hey whatever floats your boat" Sora commented.

"Wait where is Liya?" Sora asked.

"She's around here some where, actually I can't find either of my kids" I said.

"Where are Matt and Tai?" Sora asked.

"Again, I have no idea" I said.

"Oh Kari, have you seen Matt or Tai around?" I asked the aunt to be. Yea her and Tk are engaged, it's real cute.

"Actually, I cant find Tk" Kari said turning from her conversation with Sue.

I finally spotted Matt.

"Babe!" I called him.

"What's up?" He asked coming over.

"Where are Liya and Isaac?" I asked.

"Isaac was with Tina last time I saw and I just saw Liya, Aly and Bella run past me" matt said.

"Have you seen Tai anywhere?" Sora asked him.

"Yea he's in the living room with the rest of us, but Tai told me you were like PMSing or something you seem fine to me" Matt shrugged.

"Lovely, no I'm not PMSing Matt, Tai's just a dumbass" Sora said rolling her eyes.

There was a loud OHHHH!!!! Coming from the living room.

"Shit I missed something in the game" Matt said rushing back.

"Guys" I said rolling my eyes.

"I know, anyway we have to find Liya I still haven't seen her" Sora complained.

"She's here somewhere, she always gets ten times more hyper when she sees any of her friends, and that's saying a lot since she's already super hyper" I said with a smile.

"Hey Danielle have you seen either of my kids?" I asked her.

'Actually I just gave Isaac to Sue and Liya, Bella and Aly were in the backyard last time I saw" She informed with a smile.

"And I told her not to go into the back yard" I said a little mad.

"Liya come here please" I called her from the back door.

"Sowa!" She exclaimed jumping into Sora's arms.

"Hey" Sora said kissing her cheek.

"Didn't mommy tell you not to go into the back yard?" I asked her.

"Yes but-

"No, you Bella and Aly get inside the house and don't go back outside okay?" I told her.

"Fine" She pouted.

"Good girl" I said as they all came in.

"Now to track down Isaac, he gets so spoiled when we do stuff like this, no one wants to put him down" I said shaking my head.

"He's so damn cute that's why" Sora said with a smile.

"There he is!" I said pointing to my baby, I think Tk had him.

"Tk!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Meems" He said giving me a one armed hug.

"Getting practice?" I joked.

"Yea right, if I even mention kids to Kari right now she freaks" Tk said shaking his head.

"She doesn't want kids?" I asked, a little surprised.

"It's not that, it's coz we have finals right now and since we just got engaged she doesn't wanna make any "mistakes"" Tk told me giving Isaac a kiss.

"Awh Kari's smart, you guys should get established before you decide to settle down you know" I said agreeing with his fiancé.

"Yea I know" Tk shrugged going back into the TV room.

**A/N: So yea I really didn't want to end it here but there wasn't any other place to end it and the chapter was getting a little longer then I'd hoped. I know it's a really awkward spot to end something but hey whatever, REVIEW!!!**


	2. Happy Birthday Liya!

**At Chuck E Cheese's **

(For Liya's birthday)

**Matt's Pov:**

"Alright so we'll just have the kids sit at one table and us at the other?" Mimi asked.

"I don't care" I shrugged.

"Figures" She mumbled.

"Okay kids you guys sit here, we're gonna have pizza first and then you guys can play, we'll give you tokens and everything but everyone has to eat first" Mimi explained to all the kids before we all sat down.

"Daddy I'm not hungwy I wanna play"Liya whined.

"You have to listen to mommy" I told her.

"Daddy please?" She asked sticking her bottom lip out, I hated that face it always made me say yes to anything.

"What did mommy say?" Mimi asked her.

"I know but mommy" Liya whined.

"No buts, go sit down" Mimi said before sitting next to me.

"Baby where's Isaac?" She asked.

"Uh Danielle had him" I responded.

"Danielle is sitting here" Mimi said pointing to her.

"Shit" I cursed before getting up.

Turns out Tai had him, but he and Sora were in some sort of discussion, a pretty heavy one judging by his face so I just left it alone.

"Tai has him" I told Mimi, before going back to my discussion with Chris.

A second later Tai came back with a really big grin on his face.

"I'm gonna be a father" Tai whispered.

I was really surprised to say the least.

"Man that's great!" I said honestly giving him a hug.

"I know, Sora's pregnant" He said joyfully, Sora looked really relieved and happy her and Mimi were both talking happily.

He took it a whole lot better then I did when I found out Mimi was pregnant; I was such a jerk it was actually Tai that beat some sense into me, literally.

_**Flashback **_

_**October 2002- 3 days later:**_

"_Let me in Mimi please" Matt pleaded for the hundredth time_

_Matt was sitting on the floor next to her bedroom apologizing profusely._

"_No!" She yelled._

"_Please I'm sorry, can't we just talk about this?" He asked again._

_There was shuffling heard on the other side of the door and then Mimi came and opened the door. She looked like she'd been crying, she was in pink shorts and a tank top, no makeup and her hair was in a messy bun, she looked strangely beautiful._

"_You wanna talk, fine talk I'll give you five minutes" She said calmly going back into her. Matt followed her in._

"_Look I'm sorry, but you caught me by surprise, Mimi we're sixteen there's nothing we can do but-_

"_If this was what you came here to say then I don't want to here it, I'm not getting rid of this child Matt there is nothing you can say to change my mind, why the hell should I kill a baby that had nothing to do with this, we made a mistake and I'm not going to punish something else for it" Mimi said icily._

"_Mimi I love you and I'll even pay for it-_

_He didn't get to finish because Mimi's palm hit his face, hard. _

"_You think this is about Money! No it's not about the fuckin money you idiot I could've done it myself I have the money, haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?! I don't want to get rid of my fuckin baby!" She shouted after smacking him._

_Matt stood there rubbing his cheek._

"_You're being a bitch about this, I'm not having a baby and that's all there is to it if you wanna have the damn thing you can raise it yourself!" Matt yelled before walking out._

_Mimi's legs gave out, she dropped to the floor and cried and cried and cried._

"_Mimi, mimi what's wrong?" Tai asked coming into her room two hours after Matt left._

"_Matt…he he left me, I have to do it alone" She sobbed._

"_Wait what?" Tai asked, his anger rising._

"_Tai I'm pregnant, it's Matt's baby and he he said he won't stick around" She whispered in between sobs. She could barely breathe._

_Tai got up in anger._

"_Wait where are you going?" Mimi asked._

"_Knock some sense into you're shitty boyfriend" He said madly._

"_I'm calling Sora to come take care of you, I don't want you here alone Mimi" Tai said softly before leaving._

"_Ishida!!" Tai yelled pounding on Matt's bedroom door._

"_What?" He asked annoyedly._

"_You bitch!" Tai said in a low voice before punching him in the face._

"_The fuck?" Matt asked staggering backwards._

"_That's for making Mimi cry jackass!" He yelled._

"_This is-_

"_Shut up, it is my business, and if I were you I would take a good look at my life, you're nothing with out her!" Tai said angrily._

"_You don't know what it's like so why don't you mind your own fuckin business!" Matt said his fist connecting with Tai's face._

"_I know exactly what I'm talking about!" Tai yelled punching him again, this time in the stomach._

_Matt didn't say anything, he got up and punched Tai in the face again._

"_Remember what I said, you're life is nothing without Mimi so I would decide quickly!" Tai called before exiting Matt's room._

_As much as Matt hated to admit it, he knew Tai was right, he really was nothing with out Mimi she was the person he wanted to spend his life with anyway but this are more complicated under these circumstances._

_Ring Ring Ring ring_

_Mimi was in no mood to take any calls from anyone so let the answering machine pick it up, the voice that came on got her even more upset.._

"_Mimi I know you're there please pick up, baby please just pick up the phone I really want to talk to you-_

"_What?" She asked picking up the receiver._

"_I'm sorry for all this shit, I know I'm equally responsible if not more for this but you have to understand where I'm coming from you really just sprung this on me-_

"_What you think I wanted this? Am I trying to trap you into marrying me or something?! I'm not even sixteen yet do you really think I wanted to get pregnant!!" Mimi yelled angrily into the phone._

"_I never said you wanted this, okay I know you didn't want this, neither of us and I understand where you're coming from and I want you to know that I can't live with out you Mimi and I know was a jackass but I want to tell you that I'm going to do a better job of being there for you now and I'm sorry for hurting you and making you cry-_

"_I forgive you" Mimi said softly._

_Ding dong ding dong_

"_Hold on a second, there's someone at the door" Mimi said putting him on hold and walking down the stairs. As soon as she opened her front door she saw the face she loved._

"_I missed you" She cried into his shirt._

"_I know I missed you too and I'm-_

"_Don't worry I know" She said quietly, putting her index finger on his lips to silence him. He gave her finger a light kiss._

"_I think we should move out of the doorway" Mimi smiled._

"_You're right" He smiled back._

_They sat in the living room in silence, Matt in an arm chair sitting across from Mimi who was lying on the sofa. He had his elbows on his legs and his hands hanging in between in the regular male fashion._

"_This isn't going to be easy" Matt finally spoke up._

"_You think I don't know that" Mimi said with a slight edge in her voice._

"_We have to tell our parents" Matt said apprehensively._

"_I know" Mimi sighed softly._

"_We're going to be parents" Matt said astonished, like it hadn't really sunk in till now._

"_It's so hard to imagine" Mimi agreed._

"_If anything, I'm glad it's you and not some girl" Matt said sincerely, staring at his hands._

"_I feel the same way" Mimi said._

"_So when are your parents getting back?" Matt asked._

"_2 months, you?" Mimi asked._

"_4" He responded._

"_Can we wait that long I mean I'll start to show and my parents might notice unless you want to tell them separately" Mimi suggested._

"_No I think we should tell them together" Matt said._

"_Okay and well my parents are barely ever home even when they're in town so I don think it'll be that big of a deal I'll just where loose stuff or go out when they're at home" Mimi shrugged._

"_Alright, and look I really am sorry I didn't mean to react like that" Matt sighed staring at his shoes._

"_Don't worry about it" Mimi said going over there._

_She hugged him, he put his head on her stomach and gave it a light kiss before pulling Mimi on top of him._

"_Same old Matt" She giggled._

"_You didn't expect me to cry or something did you?" He grinned._

"_No I did enough of that for the two of us…._

_**End Flashback**_

"Babe, are you okay?" Mimi asked waiving her hands in front of my eyes.

"Yea I'm fine-

I didn't get to finish because I heard a loud thump and crying. Specifically my daughter crying. Me and Mimi rushed over there, she was hysterically crying and rubbing her head.

I took her into my lap while Mimi asked her what happened.

"She fell some how" Kari said.

"Under the table?" Mimi asked.

"Apparently" Kari shrugged.

"Daddy!!" She cried even harder.

"What happened?" I asked.

She kept crying.

"She's just being a drama queen, this wouldn't have happened if you were eating" Mimi smiled kissing her forehead.

I got up and walked outside with her, she had her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulders, she stopped crying a little.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Daddy my head hurts" She complained.

"Lemme see it" I said seating her on a wooden banister overlooking the lake.

"Here" She sniffled.

"You'll be okay" I smiled kissing her cheek, she put her arms around my neck and I lifted her in to my arms.

"Ready to back in?" I asked her.

"Yes" She said.

I put her back in her seat and kissed her on top of her head.

"What was wrong?" Mimi asked giving me Isaac.

"I'm not sure, she's fine now though" I shrugged.

"You wanna head home soon?" She asked.

"After her cake" I said kissing her cheek.

"Specially since the baby's being super cranky today" She told me kissing Isaac's hand.

"He's probably tired, me and Tai will go get the cake" I said.

"Alright" Mimi said.

"Oh Tai my procreating friend let's go get the cake from the car" I called to him.

"Okay" Tai said catching up to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Didn't I tell you he'd be happy?" I gloated for the fourth time, playfully ofcourse. I was just so happy for Sora, nobody I mean nobody would make a better mom then that girl.

"I know Mimi I know" She smiled.

"Where'd he go anyway?" Sora asked.

"He went to go get the cake I wanna get out of here now, Isaac's tired and it's almost 8 you know" I explained.

"I can't wait to shop for my baby!" Sora said excitedly.

"I know the feeling but trust me wait until you know the sex, neutral colors like green and yellow seem like they're a good idea but seriously no, I bought Liya a lot of green one pieces before I knew that I was having a girl and I thought it'd be fine but since all babies look pretty much the same when they're born you can't tell if it's a girl or boy when they're born" I told her, giving her some perspective.

"Thanks for the advice" Sora said sincerely.

"Well it's about time it worked the other way around for once" I said with a smile.

"Here's the cake babe" Matt said taping me on the shoulder.

"Table" I responded before going to get the candles.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Illiyanna happy birthday to you" Everyone sang as my baby blew out her candles.

"Did you make a wish mami?" Natalie asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"Okay everyone thanks for coming" I said.

"Did you say thank you to everyone for all your presents?" I asked Liya.

"Yes" She said distractedly.

"Okay baby now where are your shoes?" I asked.

"She shrugged her shoulders before running away to play with her friends.

"Baby have you seen Liya's shoes anywhere?" I asked Matt who was putting on Isaac's one piece winter jacket on.

"Nope" He replied.

"Okay let me do this and you get Liya ready" I told him.

"All right" He said handing me Isaac.

"Stop crying monkey what's wrong with you?" I asked laying him on the table and putting his little white Nikes on his feet.

"Come here let's go see how your dad is holding" I said picking him up.

"Ready?" I asked Matt.

"Almost" Matt said.

"You and the guys put her presents in the car?" I asked.

"Yeap, and let me tell you there are some really heavy presents in there" Matt said shaking his head.

"They all fit though?" I asked, waiving good bye to Tai and Sora who were the last people still here besides from us.

"Yea, okay let's go" Matt said grabbing hold of Liya's hand.

"Did you have fun baby?" I asked.

"Yes" She said softly, she was tired, both of them were.

"It's cold!" Liya said once we stepped outside.

"Come here" Matt said softly picking her up. He really loved her I mean not that I didn't, but the difference was that I wasn't wrapped around her finger, her daddy on the other hand was at a complete inability to say no to her.

"You didn't unbuckle his seat, did you?" I asked Matt before putting Isaac in his car seat.

"No but here let me check one of the other guys might have no accident" He told me taking Isaac and making sure the car seat was still buckled to the car.

"Strap him in" I said before getting into the passenger side of our Dodge Durango (A/n: Look it up on Google- it's a pretty sweet car!!)

As soon as the car started to move both my kids fell sound asleep, hopefully we could get them out of the car still asleep.

"I think that went pretty well" I said.

"Me too" Matt agreed.

"I still can't believe the baby's four though, I seriously remember the day I saw her she was perfect you know in every sense of the word" I sighed.

"I know what you mean" Matt smiled.

"I really love you and I don't think I've said that in while" I said kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too baby" He said sincerely

"Do you ever feel like you made the wrong choice in well staying with me?" I asked unsurely, biting my lip.

"What?" Matt asked surprised.

"I mean no of course not, didn't we just say how much we love each other, sure I was stupid in the beginning but regardless I love both our daughter and our son and I thank god every day I can that you didn't do what I asked you" Matt said honestly, erasing any doubt that might've been in my mind.

"Awh babe you're so cute, but wait what'd you mean I didn't do what you asked?" I asked utterly confused.

"No uh just never mind" He said sheepishly. That's when it hit me, duh Mimi when he told you to get an abortion; yea some things are better left forgotten.

"Do you think that Tai and Sora are gonna get married?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Probably, Tai always likes to do the "right thing" but on the other hand he does have a few commitment issues so I guess it could go either way" Matt shrugged.

The rest of the way to the house was pretty quiet, both Liya and Walfy were fast asleep.

"You grab Liya I'll get Isaac" I told him before getting out.

I walked around the car, and unbuckled him, he made little whiny noise but once I picked him up he fell back asleep, I held him close it really was freakin cold, January in New York was no joke!

Matt had already unlocked the door when I got to the steps.

"Here take him, let me get liya into her pajamas" I said giving Matt Isaac once I got upstairs.

"I'm taking him into our room, just thought I'd let you know so you don't start freakin out" Matt grinned.

"Mommy!!" Liya whined as I took off her shoes.

"What's the matter princess?" I asked taking of her jacket and pulling out her pink feety pajamas from her closet.

She didn't answer, she fell back asleep.

I pulled off her dress and leggings and put on her fleecy warm pajamas on her. I undid her hair and put her crown on her vanity.

I tucked her back in to her princess canopy bed and turned off the light.

"I love you mommy" She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too baby" I smiled before leaving.

"You could've atleast changed him" I said shaking my head from our doorway. Both Matt and Isaac were laying on our bed, Isaac was asleep and Matt was watching some baseball game.

"Sorry babe" He said distractedly.

I changed his diaper, took off the stupid street clothes Matt had picked out, and put on a blue cookie monster one piece.

"Where's the baby monitor?" I asked, picking him up.

"Uh um I think it's on the table" Matt replied, his eyes practically glued to the TV.

"Baby which table?" I asked.

"I'll get it during the commercials" He replied not even looking at me.

I put Isaac in his crib and turned on the baby monitor next to him, he was fast asleep, he looked so much like it was weird, I'd like to know where all my Dna went since both my kids look basically like Matt!

I kissed the tip of his nose and his lips before turning off the lights and walking out.

I went into our room, Matt was still watching TV but he got the monitor it was next to him on the night table.

He had already changed, or well stripped into his boxers and nothing else. Four years and 2 kids later he's still so friggin sexy.

I grabbed shorts and a tank top and headed into our bathroom. I did my whole taking off my make up, washing my face, brushing my teeth and changing, plus the whole using the bathroom part.

I put my hair up in a pony tail and left.

I hopped into bed next to him and grabbed the remote out of his hands.

"Babe!" He whined as I put the remote out of reach, he leaned over trying to get it.

"Stop being a baby" I giggled.

He pouted before giving me a light kiss and pulling me close to him.

"Let's watch a movie, oooo yayy the lake house!!" I said exitedly.

"Yea right, you're gonna have to drug me, club me and gag me to get me to watch that movie" Matt said sarcastically.

"Fine, how about oh look Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" I asked flipping to it.

"I guess" Matt grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist, laid my head on his chest.

"You only say that because Angelina Jolie is in the movie" I said rolling my eyes.

"And what was the reason you wanted to watch this movie?" Matt asked sarcastically, knowing it was because of Brad Pitt.

"For the death gripping action duh!" I said playfully.

"Of course" Matt said shaking his head.

"They just went from almost killing each other to having sex!" I said watching the two of them go at it.

"How come we never have sex like that?" Matt asked jokingly.

"Because neither of us are assassins" I said sarcastically.

Ring Ring Ring

"Shit" I cursed reaching over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey best friend in the world have I told you how much you mean to me?" Asked sora.

"Okay what do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"Okay before you say no just remember that-

"Sora I probably won't say no just tell me what it is" I said cutting her off.

"Okay so here's the deal, Tai got me cruise tickets for the two of us, a week around the Caribbean islands! But I need someone to take over the teen class I do after school for the high school, so only one name came to mind, please Meems I'd only be gone for one week and you'd only have to go for two days, so what do you say?" She asked hopefully.

"Alright look it shouldn't be a problem but I'll talk it over with Matt and I'll get back to you" I told her.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!" She squealed.

"You're welcome" I laughed.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow" She said.

"I'll call you" I told her, before I hung up.

"Talk what over?" Matt asked.

"Yea so you know that teen class Sora has to does for credit to become a teacher?" I asked.

"Yea" Matt said putting the TV on pause.

"Well apparently Tai got them cruise tickets and she can't do it this week and was asking if I'd fill in, I said we'll see so what do you think?" I asked him laying back down.

"If you wanna do it then I don't mind" Matt shrugged kissing my cheek.

"You'd have to take the kids" I told wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well find out the times and we'll work it out" He smiled.

"I wuv you, now unpause the movie" I said laying my head on his chest.

"I liked that movie" I said flipping off the T.v

"How would you rate sex with me?" Matt asked playfully.

"Like -19" I snorted.

"Yea right more like off the charts" He grinned shutting off the lights.

"I'm just playing baby I don't wanna hurt you man pride or anything" I joked as he got back into bed.

"Whatever" He smiled, kissing my shoulder wrapping his arms around my waist, I shifted to face him and put my face into his neck. I smiled against his skin before falling asleep.

3 am:

I was dreaming about this really great shopping mall right across the street from my house when I was woken up by a loud crying coming from some where.

"Isaac" I mumbled before getting up.

Matt got up too.

"I got him" I said sleepily.

"I thought he was over the whole waking up at random times of the night" Matt muttered a little annoyed.

I walked into his room and turned on the lights before taking him out of his crib. He immediately stopped crying but he did feel kind of warm.

"Babe I think he's sick" I said putting him in the middle of the two of us.

Matt felt his forehead.

"He does feel a little warm" Matt said.

"Do me a favor and go get him a bottle" I told him, unbuttoning Isaac's one piece, I was going to change him into something a little lighter.

"Okay" Matt said groggily getting out of bed, almost smacking in to the wall.

"Careful" I said turning on the light.

"And check on Liya on your way back" I said quietly before he left.

He nodded.

Isaac started whining again.

"Come here monkey" I said lifting him up and going into his closet.

I took out a red onesie that said "future quarterback" with a foot ball in the middle, Matt's choice it wasn't all that bad.

"Is she still asleep?" I asked as Matt entered the room.

"Yes" He answered.

I began to change him he started stretching his arms out towards Matt.

"I'll feed him" Matt said still a little tired.

He picked him up once I was done changing him, I put his one piece in the hamper.

I got back into bed.

"Here" I said handing him Isaac's bib.

"Think he's sick?" I asked.

"I dunno" Matt said.

"He's never been sick before" I said, a little worried.

"I don't think it's too bad, and Liya's been sick before so I think we know how to handle it" Matt said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right" I sighed touching Isaac's forehead.

He was drifting off to sleep.

"Okay not the best time to bring this up but my mom wants us over for dinner tomorrow" Matt said abruptly.

"And you found this out when?" I asked annoyedly.

"Two weeks ago, when she told me I said Liya's sick obviously I was lying but she was like oh it's in 2 weeks, I was thinking that something might come up by this time" He said nervously.

"Well I really don't want to go because I can bet you that my mom will be there and the last time I was in the same room with the two of them I heard the word wedlock practically in every other sentence, I had no idea what the word meant, but by the end of that evening I had pretty good idea" I said irratedly.

"No but now we actually have a real excuse and we don't have to lie, Isaac really is sick" Matt said, thinking he was all smart.

"Whatever I'm seriously too tired to discuss this crap, we'll talk about it tomorrow" I said taking Isaac and burping him.

"I don't even remember the last time we went to my parents house" Matt said laying back down, putting his arms around my waist and putting his head in my back.

"I think Liya was like a year old" I said playing with his hair.

"Usually my parents just come here" He said smiled against me.

"Here make sure he doesn't wake up, I'm gonna check on Liya real quick" I told Matt laying Isaac down next to him.

"She's sound asleep" He replied.

"I know but lemme just double check" I said turning off our light.

I went real quietly to check up on Liya, and like Matt said she was sound asleep, I kissed her forehead and lightly brushed her dark blonde (a/n: like I said reddish blonde) bangs out of her face, before quietly leaving. That girl was my whole life, obviously Isaac and Matt too but I mean the moment I saw her face I was hooked, a completely different person, I felt like you know this is what life is really about and I gained so much perspective that day the day my daughter was born, she made me totally change from the selfish brat to someone I didn't even recognize.

"And was she asleep?" Matt whispered as I got into bed.

"I never said she wouldn't be" I shrugged leaning over Isaac and kissing his lips.

"G'night babe" I yawned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 am:**

Liya came bursting into the room.

"Where's daddy?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"At work sweetheart what's the matter?" I asked in hoarse voice, through squinted eyes.

"Nothing" she sighed.

"Come lay down with mommy" I smiled calling her over.

"Okay" she said brightly laying next to Isaac.

"Dora!" She exclaimed.

"Make sure you keep it low, your brother isn't feeling well baby" I said passing the remote.

"Aww, my baby" Liya cooed, kissing him.

I laughed, she really loved her brother, and I was actually thinking she might resent him because we don't give her as much attention but I'm so glad she's good about.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"Hey baby what's up?" I asked laying Isaac on my arm.

"Nothing" He replied.

"I wanna talk" Liya whined.

"Babe Liya wants to talk to you" I told him.

"Alright" He said.

"Here baby" I said handing her the phone.

"Hi daddy"

"I do too"

"When are you coming home?"

"And ice-cream?"

"Okay"

"I love you bye" She said handing me the phone.

"Okay so here's the thing Sora called me this morning and told me that I need to be at the high school by 4:30, can you be home before then?" I asked.

"That's cutting it kinda close, why don't I just meet you at the high school and take them from there" Matt suggested.

"Yea that's fine, if I'm not in the parking lot then check the gym I'm sure you remember where it still is" I joked, that was our old high school I had a lot of great memories from there.

"Okay I'll see you then" He said.

"Bye baby" I hung up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Liya.

"Uhm pop tarts!" She said energetically.

"Okay angel face make sure you keep and eye on Isaac and come get me if he cries" I smiled before going downstairs to get Liya her pop tarts and make Isaac some of his mushy disgusting breakfast cereal. I feel kinda bad feeding it to him, because I made Matt taste it once and he said it taste worst the it looked and it looked pretty bad to begin with, but he doesn't seem to mind it I mean every time he sees it he gets this excited look on his face and starts bouncing up and down.

"Here baby, careful it's hot" I smiled handing her the plate.

4:00 pm:

"Liya come here are you dressed?" I called grabbing Isaac a full sleeved blue polo one piece.

"No" She said walking in.

"Honey didn't I out clothes on your bed?" I asked taking his red onesie and changing his diaper.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Then go change" I told her.

"Fine" She sighed.

"You still feeling sick monkey?" I asked changing him into the polo.

He smiled a little, trying to grab his foot.

"Lemme change you" I smiled taking his foot into my hand and tickling it with my nose. He laughed, I gave his feet little kisses making him giggle.

I finished changing him and set him up against the head rest of the bed, I began putting all of his stuff in his baby bag.

"Mommy, mommy someone's at the door" Liya said coming into the room.

"Okay you stay here with your brother" I smiled.

Ding dong

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I muttered walking over to the door.

I opened the door and saw someone who I thought I would never see again.

"You!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Who's at the door? Cliffhanger!!! Review please!**


End file.
